


The Journey of 1000 Miles...

by DarkDanc3r



Series: Driving Crazy [5]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/pseuds/DarkDanc3r
Summary: ... begins with a phone call and the words 'giant alien robot'.





	The Journey of 1000 Miles...

**Author's Note:**

> A side-story to Driving Crazy series, not necessary to read in order to follow the rest of the story. Figure this takes place after Brian gets back to his apartment.

_… You've reached Mia Torreto. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you…_

***Beep***

"Mia… umm… hi. I know you still hate my guts and told me not to call, but Leon's stopped talking to me and Vince hates my guts and I didn't know who else to call but… God. Sorry, sorry… my car is a giant alien robot. I know… crazy… but I still have the bruises from when he threw me out – funny right? – and he's got a name, and shit, he's a fu-"

***Beeeeep***

* * *

Mia played the message back twice, considered deleting it, and then reconsidered. She pulled a nondescript little TracFone from its home in one of their mama's old cookie jars and dialed it's twin. While she waited for Dom to answer or the voice-mail to kick in, she considered all the reasons that this call was a bad idea, and the reasons why it maybe kind of needed to happen.

"Mia… I told you not to-"

"Call unless it was important, I know. I think this is, though." She took a deep breath, and continued. "Something's wrong with Brian." The growl she got at that name was impressive, but she was used to his temper. "He saved Leon, Dom. And got Tran after… after Jesse. Just listen to this, okay?"

Before he could answer either way, she hit play on the answering machine and held the cell phone up to the speaker. Once the message had played through, she pulled the phone back to her ear in time to hear Dom's chuckle.

"Alien robots, Mia? You called me because the **cop** was babbling about alien robots? Sounds like he just had too much to drink."

"But, Dom… Just…"

"No, Mia. Stay away from him. He's screwed with our family enough. I'll see you when I can."

"But…"

"_No_, Mia. Go back to your homework and forget him. You've got more to worry about than a _cop_ on a bender."

"…fine. Give Letty my love."

"Always."

***click***

"Stupid men."


End file.
